Sonic Legends: Tales of the Sonic Heroes
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: After the supposed destruction of Dr. Eggman, Sonic and friends can finally kick back and relax. This is about the individual stories that each of the characters go through. 7 stories follow Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Scarlette, Shadow, and Silver as they deal with problems in their life and overcome them with the help of their friends. Rated E 10 for ages 10 and up.
1. Sonic's Story: Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fabulous SEGA corporation.

* * *

**Sonic Legends:**

**Sonic's story: Family**

Sonic sat in the park next to Frank the Hot Dog Vendor's cart as he told his friend about his adventure through time with his past self. Station Square Park was very peaceful the past week, especially since it had been 2 weeks since Dr. Eggman disappeared during Team Sonic's last battle with him.

"That's a pretty cool story, Sonic!" Frank stated, "Wait… if you teamed up with your past self, wouldn't you have remembered the whole ordeal?"

"Hmmm… I never thought about that, Frank," Sonic wondered aloud as he munched on his chili dog.

Suddenly, a green flash ran past Sonic and Frank. A green hedgehog that looked similar to Sonic stood next to the hedgehog, much to Sonic's surprise. The only physical difference between him and Sonic was that his hair was more spiked up in mini-spines than Sonic's, which flowed smoothly across his head.

"Sonic! Dude, I need your help."

"Manic! What's up, man? Having girl troubles?" chuckled Sonic.

"Bro, this is serious! Listen, the Undergrounds are supposed to play in Gear Stadium tonight, but the band won't be able to make it. Mikey's sick, and James has to go to this big family event or something."

Sonic understood how much this meant to Manic. Ever since the hedgehog began this band with his two friends, he'd always dreamed of making it to the big time. After Manic's big gig in Station Square Park, the band had gotten their chance to play Gear Stadium on the night of the Big Gear Race, which was the biggest Extreme Gear (and sports in general) competition on Mobius.

"Okay, so why do you need my help?" Sonic asked.

"I was thinking I could get you and Sonia to go up on stage with me. It'll be just like old times, right?"

Sonic looked at Manic and began to think to himself. Back before he became a full time hero, he and his siblings formed the original Undergounds band. However, his adventures eventually got in the way of the band and split them apart, with only Manic left to make a new Undergrounds.

"I don't know, Manny. It's been a long time. Also, I have Amy with me now, and she can be a bit overreactive if I call off a date. Besides, even if you get me to go along with it, you still need to convince Sonia, and she probably won't say yes to it."

"Come on, dude! This could be the big chance I've been waiting for. Family sticks together, remember?"

Sonic sighed. It always annoyed him whenever Manic brought up the whole "family sticks together" spiel. He had always used that saying whenever one of the three siblings was in a conflict. The only time it hadn't worked was when the band split apart.

"Alright, Manic, you win. However, we still need to find Sonia, and I doubt she'll actually help us after the big fight we had."

Manic sighed and shook his head. "I know. I know. I don't understand what you said to get her so ticked at you, man."

"Anyways, let's see if we can go find her," Sonic stated, "Last I heard, she was looking for something in the Aquatic Ruins Zone."

"Hey, Sonic," Frank interrupted, "take a few chili dogs for the road. I hope you work things out with your sister."

After thanking Frank for the chili dogs, Sonic and Manic rushed in the southeast direction toward Aquatic Ruins.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Manic stated, looking over the waterlogged ruins of an ancient Mobian civilization.

"This reminds me of when Tails and I fought Eggman here. He had a really weird hammer robot during that fight."

The two hedgehogs ran through the ruins, but they didn't find anything.

"Are you sure Sonia is here?" Manic asked.

"Well, she has to be. This is where she said she last was."

Suddenly, eyes on one of the statues started to glow. Sonic and Manic turned to see a poison dart fly out of the statue's mouth. The hedgehogs dodged in time, but the statues just kept on shooting.

However, one of the statues was somehow crushed by a mysterious purple flash. The other statues soon followed. Sonic and Manic turned to see a female hedgehog with purple fur standing in front of them.

"Brothers," she greeted, slightly irritated.

"Sonia! Good to see you!" Manic stated.

"Save it, Manic! I don't have time for you guys right now…" the female hedgehog interrupted. She had changed since Sonic saw her last. She wore a black and red jumpsuit, similar to what she used to wear, only parts of the suit were separated into the lower and upper parts of her body, leaving the center exposing her waist. Her hair had also changed, being more straight than the mohawk it used to be in. Overall, Sonia seemed to have matured more since the brothers had last seen her.

"Listen, Sonia, I know you're still kinda ticked at me…" Sonic began.

"You abandoned your family over your dumb adventures! I thought that family stuck together!"

"…but you need to help us. Manic's career as a musician is on the line here."

"Why would he need you? He's got a band that replaced you instantly after you left!"

"Sonia…"

"Just go away, Sonic!" she then turned away and walked deeper into the ruins. Sonic and Manic followed behind her as the hedgehogs came across what looked like a temple.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Manic asked with awe.

Sonia turned her head slightly, then pretended to not notice.

"Looks like some ancient Echidna ruins," Sonic thought, "I bet Knuckles would love learning about this place. Who knows what kind of ancient technology they have here."

"Always thinking about running about in exploration," Sonia muttered, "You're selfish, Sonic! All you care about is yourself and your stupid adventures!"

Sonic sighed. "Okay, so maybe I did leave you guys for adventure, but it's much more than that. If I hadn't been there, there would be no free world for us to live in!"

"You'll never change."

The hedgehogs walked further through the temple, looking at all the ancient writings on the walls. They then came to a wall with an indent in the middle of it.

"At last. This is what I came looking for. This is what father searched for all those years ago."

"Sonia, what are you talking about?" Manic asked. Sonia just looked closer at the wall, ignoring the green hedgehog. The indent in the wall was circle shaped, which looked like something could be placed in it.

"How do I open it?" Sonia wondered aloud. Suddenly, the temple began to shake, and the ceiling caved in on the hedgehogs.

"Sonia, watch out!" Sonic shouted, running toward Sonia and pushing her out of the way of the debris. When the dust cleared, the three hedgehogs saw a metal robot floating above them. It looked similar to Sonic, except it was taller and had a light strip for eyes. Sonic recognized this robot way too well.

"Mecha Sonic! Looks like you did survive our first encounter on Angel Island!" the blue hedgehog shouted.

The metallic clone spoke in an electronic voice. "DESIGNATION: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. ORDER: ELIMINATE. ALL HAIL THE ROBOTNIK EMPIRE!"

Sonic chuckled. "Looks like Eggman didn't reprogram you to call him by his new name. Anyways, Mecha, shall we dance?" With that, Sonic rolled into a ball and released a Spin Dash toward Mecha. The metal hedgehog retaliated by unleashing a laser from its eye piece, which knocked Sonic to the ground. He then charged at the hedgehog.

Manic, in use of protecting his brother, ran up and kicked Mecha. The robot turned, ready to blast the hedgehog point-blank. However, Sonic kicked Mecha in its head from behind, making the robot fall down.

Mecha stood up and looked over at the brothers. "I WILL ENJOY DESTROYING ALL YOU HEDGEHOGS. NOW DIE!"

The robotic hedgehog opened its chest to reveal a multitude of missiles, which he proceeded to fire at the hedgehogs. Sonic and Manic dodged the missiles easily enough, then charged up a spin dash to knock Mecha down again. However, Mecha knew better, and shot a beam blowing the two off their feet.

Sonic and Manic lay on the ground, while Mecha turned his attention to Sonia. "DIE, FEMALE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic then came to his senses and jumped between Mecha and Sonia, getting a laser shot to the chest, knocking him unconcious.

"Sonic!" Sonia yelled. Instantly, her rage filled, and she attacked the robot full force, keeping herself between it and Sonic. She delivered a close range spin dash to the robot's chest, disabling it.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Sonia asked, tears welling in her eyes. With that, Sonic began to stir, and his eyes opened slowly.

"H… hey, Sonia," Sonic managed. Sonia then grabbed Sonic and hugged her brother tight.

"Why did you rashly go in front of that robot's blast for me?"

"Family sticks together, right?" Sonic chuckled, slowly being helped up by Sonia and Manic. Mecha then got onto its feet, sparks flying all over its body.

"Let's finish this like old times, eh, guys?" Sonic asked. Sonia and Manic nodded, and the three prepared a big light speed attack before blasting at Mecha and completely ripping its body to shreds.

"Way to go, guys!" Manic cheered.

"Sonic… thanks," Sonia stated. Sonic just smiled back at his sister and the siblings turned their attention to the wall. "So, how do we open it?"

Sonic thought about it for a second, then realized one thing. "You guys still have the necklaces Dad gave us?"

Sonia and Manic realized what Sonic was talking about and revealed a pendant with one third of a circle on the chain. Manic's was green, while Sonia's was purple. Sonic revealed a blue version of the necklace as well. Together, the three put the pendants together and placed it in the circular hole, causing the wall to move up and reveal an ancient room. On the end of the room was a mural depicting three hedgehogs of similar color to the siblings.

"This is an ancient hedgehog mural!" Sonia gasped. "This must have been the tale of three hedgehogs siblings who fought alone through the power of teamwork to fend off the Ancient Weasel Empire!"

"Guess the meaning of the story is that family is the strongest bond," Sonic stated. He then looked over and saw three glowing necklaces on pedestals.

"This must be an ancient Hedgehog artifact!" Manic said with awe, "It's power must be related to the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonia grabbed one and threw it to Sonic. "I think Dad wanted us to find this place. It was so that we could realize the bond that we all share with each other."

Sonic stepped toward his sister. "Sonia, I want you to know that when I go to face Eggman, I always think that I must do this to protect those I care about. Especially my family."

Sonia smiled. "Family sticks together, right?"

Sonic smiled as well and hugged her. "Of course. Family sticks together."

* * *

"Alright, everyone, you ready?" Manic said to Sonic and Sonia from behind his drums.

"Of course!" Sonic stated, holding his personal electric guitar. Sonia sat behind her keyboard, ready to play in front of the audience.

The curtains suddenly opened, and the crowd cheered for the performance of the Undergrounds. Sonic looked out and could see all of his friends out in the stands. Tails sat next to Scarlette, holding her hand. The Chaotix were down goofing around with Knuckles. Amy and Sonic's old friend, Sally, sat in the front next to Fang. Shadow and Rouge sat down next to a yellow furred hedgehog in a blue dress, and Silver sat next to Blaze and Marine.

"Hello, everybody! We're the Undergrounds! Are you ready to rock?!" the crowd went crazy and cheered for Sonic and his siblings to play. In this moment, Sonic felt this was the closest he, Sonia, and Manic had ever been.

* * *

Notes: Well, here's the first of my seven stories focusing around Team Sonic. Initially, the primary plot of Sonic's story was to be about his two siblings, Manic and Sonia, as well as Sonic. However, I realized from Visions of the Past that I had never included Sonia, so I could do any type of head canon I wanted with her personality, in which I made it so she's really ticked at Sonic for abandoning the band. Also, yes, the name of Manic's band is a reference to Sonic Underground.

I initially designed Manic and Sonia to be based on their characters from Underground, only more matured. I also made it so that they had the same parents as Sonic from the comics to make things easier, which led to some rearrangements like making Manic not being raised by thieves. Overall, I think that Sonic's siblings help to draw out his character and how much he loves his family. Also, if anyone makes Modern Manic or Modern Sonia pics because of this fanfic, please send me the pic. :D


	2. Tails's Story: Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fabulous SEGA corporation.

* * *

**Sonic Legends:**

**Tails's Story: Hero**

"It's almost done!" Tails announced as he put the finishing touches on his latest upgrade for the Tornado. He'd had a lot of time to complete this ever since Eggman disappeared. The past 2 weeks had been spent working on modifications to make the biplane more suited for battle. Amy had also come in from time to time so she could learn to fly the Tornado and Tornado X5 so Tails wasn't the only pilot.

As Tails finished up with the adjustments, a shadow appeared at the front of the workshop. The mobian had yellow fur like Tails, and his tail was curled in a spiral shape.

"Long time no see, Tails,"

Tails turned around and smiled. "Ray! It's great to see you. It's been years! How are you? What have you and Mighty been up to?"

"Me and Mighty have been working part time with the Chaotix, but we've also gotten our own tv show called 'The Adventures of Mighty and Ray'. After Mighty and Knuckles, along with the Chaotix, rescued Carnival Island, the tv producers wanted to put him in a show. He was even able to also get me a starring role in the show as well!"

"Wow, Ray! That sounds exciting. You should stick around until Sonic gets back. He'd love to see you again."

"Has that good ol' speed demon still been putting Eggman in his place? Man, that hedgehog can run. Even faster than Mighty!"

Suddenly, Ray's wrist watch started beeping. "Oh geez, I'm late! I need to meet Mighty for filming!" Ray announced, "See ya later, Tails!"

Tails waved goodbye as the squirrel flew outside the door and off to where he was going. Getting back to work, Tails began to think of his past adventures up to this moment. He and Sonic had been to space, travelled through time, and even to other dimensions. Though, Tails always seemed to feel like he was just the kid who follows Sonic around everywhere. He'd never really done something so super on his own, compared to Sonic, who had saved the world hundreds of times.

"Sonic is much more of a hero than I am. I wish I could be the hero for once," Tails sulked. He then looked up into the sky, which looked clear and blue. However, something seemed off.

Just then, he saw a metal cloud in the air, but he then realized it was one of Eggman's warships!

"That's impossible! Eggman was defeated, so why are his warships in the sky?"

Realizing that this was no time for questions, he ran over to the Tornado and prepared it for takeoff. Sitting in the main pilot's seat, an electronic screen appeared in front of Tails. The fox then tapped a flashing part of the screen, and the engines roared to life.

"All systems ready. Flight capacity at 100%. Stabilizers normal. Alright, let's do this!"

The plane suddenly began to move out of the workshop door and down the runway, picking up air and lifting off the ground. Tails saw flying robots flying towards him as he approched the warship. These must have been Eggman's new robots that he must have been making before Sonic beat him. The robots locked onto the Tornado and began to fire beam cannons at the plane.

Thanks to the modifications Tails had made to make the plane faster and stronger, the Tornado rolled away from the shots. "Let's see how you like this!" he shouted, prepping the missiles for launch. The launcher openings on the front of the Tornado opened, and missiles launched at the robots, exploding them all.

Tails soon reached the top of the warship, which began to fire cannon blasts at the plane. Tails dodged best he could, but the Tornado seemed too much of a big target for the cannons and he knew that he would go down if he didn't do something.

He pressed a button on the console, causing an electronic voice to shout "TURBO MODE: INITIATED" The Tornado began to shift and change. Its wings formed an x shape, and two additional boosters came out from behind. The plane rocketed faster than Tails thought it could, outspeeding the cannon shots majorly, then locking on to fire.

"Eat this!" the fox shouted, as twin lasers launched from the front of the X5's wings and blasted the cannons to smithereens. The Tornado then changed back into Standard Form, and landed on the top of the warship.

"Good thing I put landing gear in the plane this time," Tails chuckled, as the two-tailed fox ran toward the bridge.

* * *

Sneaking around the Egg Pawns, Tails eventually reached the control room. He opened the door and destroyed the robot guards by swinging his tails at them. He walked forward, ready to face Eggman, but what he found wasn't the large man who he normally faced against, but instead a metallic egg-shaped robot with yellow flashlight-like robotic eyes. The robot turned and glared at Tails.

"DESIGNATION: MILES PROWER. YOU ARE INTRUDING ON AN EGGMAN WARSHIP. PREPARE TO BE CAPTURED."

"So, you're behind this. I knew Eggman wasn't moving this battleship!"

"MASTER EGGMAN HAS PROGRAMMED ME TO ACTIVATE DOMINATION PROTOCAL IF HE DISAPPEARED OR HAD PERISHED. NOW, I WILL AVENGE MY CREATOR BY IMPRISONING YOU."

With that, the Egg Robo shot at Tails, but the fox dodged out of the way. Preparing a spin-dash, Tails charged at the robot full force, but the robot's blaster got him mid charge. Holding his blaster above Tails, he was about to shoot.

However, Egg Robo suddenly stopped. Its programming started beeping and he turned away. Two Egg Pawns came up and grabbed Tails by his arms.

"Wha… what just happened?" Tails wondered.

"PROGRAMMING REDIRECTED. NEW OBJECTIVE: FIND THE CREATOR."

"Eggman's dead, you bucket of bolts!" the fox shouted.

"NEGATIVE. DIMENSIONAL ENERGY DISCOVERED. EGGMAN BIO SIGNATURE DETECTED. I SHALL FIND HIM, THEN WE SHALL DEAL WITH YOU."

Kicking and yelling, Tails was dragged away by the robots. He was thrown into a cell on the warship, placed in cuffs and his tails placed in a containment unit that weighed him down.

He sat down on the ground and sighed. "Some hero I turned out to be. I try to save the world on my own once, and I end up getting imprisoned." He tried to move his tails around in the containment unit, but it was no use.

"Who am I kidding? I'm no hero. I wish Sonic was here."

Suddenly, he saw a strange light in his cell. He looked over to see a panel mounted on the wall. The wall suddenly began to talk in an electronic voice.

"Greetings, Miles Prower. Hopefully, you haven't given up hope already."

Tails blinked. "Who… who are you?"

Suddenly, a hologram appeared in front of the two-tailed fox, revealing herself in the form of a holographic lynx. "My, how much you have grown. You remind me so much of your father."

"My… my father?" He had never met his father before. He only knew that his family had died years before Eggman's assault on Westside Island.

"That is correct. My name is NICOLE, my young fox. Your father programmed me to serve as an artificial intelligence for Eggman, in exchange for your family's safety." The AI stared up at a window and sighed. "However, he did not keep up his end of the bargain. He was the one who murdered your family, Miles. However, you escaped. Your father predicted Eggman wouldn't keep his promise, and created an escape pod to keep you safe. You were well hidden after Eggman left, and when you were safe, you were found by the orphanage that had raised you."

Tails stared in disbelief. His father was an inventor like himself?! And he had created an advanced AI to help Eggman in exchange for his family's safety, which the doctor completely betrayed.

"Eggman also had obtained a bump in his plans, as my programming allowed me to think and learn. I rebelled against Robotnik's orders, and he imprisoned me inside this isolated computer system."

"You… rebelled?"

"What the doctor did was not right. His invasion of the islands, his plot to take over the world… Eggman's plots for domination are ruthless and amoral. However… there is one person who has stopped him. One hero above all others…"

"Sonic." Tails said aloud.

"No, Miles…" NICOLE replied, "It's you. You and your blue friend have been with each other side by side since the beginning. No matter what comes his way, you are always there to lend him a hand. Your true strength is your loyalty to your friends and your sense of justice, Miles. You are truly a hero."

"I'm… a hero?" Tails asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. He then thought about it, and if it weren't for his help, Sonic's actions would have all been for nothing. He was the one who flew Sonic into space to stop the Death Egg. He had stopped Eggman from destroying Station Square. He had stopped the doctor from inserting the final emerald aboard the ARK. If not for being by Sonic's side all this time, Eggman would have taken over a long time ago.

"Your father once told me 'true strength does not come from the body or the mind, but from the heart.' I see that you have a big heart, Miles, and only you can stop the robot from taking over this world."

"Right," Tails replied, feeling confidence flow through him. He thought about how to break his bonds, then remembered his special laser pen modelled from his TailsBuster gadget. He twisted his body so that his hands were around the special pouch tied onto his waist where it was held. Tails reached into the pouch to grab his laser pen, then cut through his cuffs. He grabbed the pen in his hands and carefully cut the containing unit off his tails. Then, revealing a data storage drive, he placed NICOLE inside and out of her prison, then plugged it into his PDA, where the AI appeared on the screen.

"I knew that you could do it, Miles," NICOLE stated.

Tails blushed. "Please, call me Tails."

Cutting his way out of the cell, Tails and NICOLE headed for the bridge to stop Egg Robo.

* * *

Tails ran like wild toward the control room, smashing through all kinds of Eggman's robots. At occasional times, he would use his PDA to transmit NICOLE into the robot's computing systems, and watched her tear the robot and its allies apart. The two finally reached the control room, and they broke down the door.

Meanwhile, the Egg Robo prepared to move toward a strange altar that Tails remembered as the Chaos Altar, which was used to summon Dark Gaia's ultimate dark exarch, Dark Incarnate, which Eggman had fused with to become all-powerful. The robot held up a glowing green gem, which Tails recognized as a Chaos Emerald.

"ALL SYSTEMS READY. CHAOS CANNON ONLINE. PREPARING TO OPEN DIMENSIONAL RIFT IMMEDIATELY."

"Oh, no you don't!" Tails shouted, charging the robot. He then pointed the PDA at the control console to transfer NICOLE into the warship's systems. "NICOLE, see if you can disable the cannon's fire and find the self-destruct protocal!"

"Understood," NICOLE responded. Electrical sparks started to fly from the console as the AI disabled all systems. The Egg Robo glared at the fox and shot, but Tails swept the robot off its feet using his tails. The robot got up, preparing another blast, but Tails dodged and prepared a spin dash while rushing toward the robot, and then slammed it with quite a lot of force on the control console, Where it sparked a bit, but then got up, aiming its gun at the fox.

"THIS GAME IS OVER, MILES PROWER. YOU HAVE LOST. YOU… HAAAAAAAVE… ERROR! INFILTRATION OF INTERNAL SYSTEMS. CANNOT REMOVE VIRUS… CANNNNNNNOT….. Self-Destruct has been initiated. I suggest you move away, Tails."

Removing NICOLE from the robot's computer systems, Tails ran out of the control room as an explosion flooded the area, followed by the warship diving toward the ground. Rushing to the landing area. Tails jumped into the Tornado, plugging NICOLE into the systems. "You ever flown a plane before?"

NICOLE's holographic image appeared on the screen. "I learn rather fast," she stated, winking. With that, the Tornado flew off the falling warship before it exploded in mid-air.

"Good work, by the way," NICOLE added.

"Couldn't have done it without you. I think we are going to be really good friends." Tails smiled as the Tornado flew towards his house.

* * *

Tails was working on his technological projects when a familiar blue flash zoomed in, and Sonic appeared in front of the yellow fox.

"Heya, Tails. What's up?"

"Not much, Sonic. I'm just working on something special for the Tornado's new systems."

The hedgehog looked confused at Tails. "Why? What type of systems would you need for a biplane?"

An electronic holographic display activated behind Sonic, and NICOLE's holographic form appeared behind the hedgehog. "Better integration systems for AI control would be efficient. I take it you are Sonic the Hedgehog," she stated.

Sonic turned and jumped backward, surprised to see the AI staring him in the face. "Tails… why is there a holographic lynx in your workshop? You're not cheating on Scarlette, are you?"

Tails chuckled. "Of course not. Sonic, this is NICOLE. I met her during my attack on one of Eggman's warships."

"You stopped an Eggman-class warship all by yourself? Wow, Tails! That is rather impressive. Guess you got to be the hero this time."

Tails smiled, then winked at NICOLE, who winked back. The young fox had learned his true strength was there in his heart.

* * *

Notes: Geez, this one took just as much effort as Sonic's story was to write. Why must the main characters be so hard to write a short one-shot about?! Anyways, I decided on creating a new NICOLE for my games-based universe that features the SatAM, Underground, and Comics characters differently. For NICOLE's backstory, since I never read the comics and don't know much about Tails's father nor NICOLE, I made it that Tails's father (who I have thought of naming Kyle "Kilo" Prower. Eh? XD ) created NICOLE to satisfy Eggman so he wouldn't kill his family, which of course failed.

Anyways, I've always thought that Tails was the invaluable sidekick who, without him, Sonic would not have survived. This is similar to how I feel about Luigi. The green plumber is an inseperable partner to his bro, Mario, and Mario needs him as much as vice versa. But, then again, that's how I see the secondary characters of both series.


	3. Knuckles's Story: Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or SEGA, so fanboys quit complaining. This is a fanfic. Geez!

* * *

**Sonic Legends:**

**Knuckles's Story: Mystery**

Knuckles breathed in the fresh calm air of Angel Island. He hadn't felt this kind of peace in a long time here. He looked over at a glowing green barrier around the central resting point of the Master Emerald and sighed with satisfaction. It had been a quite some time since Eggman was defeated and peace had returned to Mobius. He could finally just kick up his feet and relax.

However, he felt as if something was off. He heard a strange rustle in the leaves in the forest behind him. Waiting a moment before striking, Knuckles jumped toward the shadowy figure hiding in the forest. Continuing to try to punch the creature, he found this pointless as the figure dodged his every move. The shadow sweep kicked Knuckles to the ground, and held a shuriken to the Echidna's throat. Knuckles looked at the shadow with a better view, and realized it was a purple chameleon-like Mobian.

"Espio?" Knuckles asked.

The Chameleon moved the shuriken away from Knux's neck, and bowed slightly to the Echidna. "A pleasure to see you again, old friend."

"Why in the name of Gaia did you attack me, then?!" the Echidna shouted.

Espio smirked. "Just wanted to see how greatly your skills have improved. How have you been? How's Sonic? I hear he's going out with Amy now."

"Yeah. He is. We also have another friend who's an official part of Team Sonic now. Her name's Scarlette. She's a fox, but she originally was a…"

"Now's not the time for catching up," Espio interrupted, "I'm here to ask for your help. Vector needs you for an important and urgent case that we currently have."

"No problem, man. It's been a while since I've seen Vector. Hopefully, I can help take care of whatever case you need me for."

"Good. Now, we should get to Chaotix HQ immediately. Let's go!"

* * *

Chaotix HQ was a simple kind of building for the Chaotix to set up their detective business. In the small apartment building, multiple papers used for cases hung on the wall. In the center of the main room was a desk, and sitting behind the desk in a chair was a green crocodile-like Mobian listening to music on his large headphones.

The Crocodile looked over at Knuckles and Espio and turned down the volume on his music. "Knuckles! Good to see you again!" he shouted joyously.

"Vector! How's it hanging?" Knuckles replied.

"It's been great, man! Anyways, I need your help for an assignment. Several artifacts are disappearing from museums, and the mayor of Station Square wants us to figure out what's going on."

"No prob, man. You can count on me!"

Just then, an orange bee flew into the room, heading straight for Knuckles. "Knuckles!" the bee shouted. Slamming head-first into Knuckles, he tackle-hugged Knuckles with all his might.

"Whoa! Hey, Charmy. It's good to see you, too," said Knuckles as he removed himself from the bee. "Hey, aren't Mighty and Ray supposed to be here?"

"They're both busy filming an episode of their TV show," Vector stated.

"Knuckles, it's been so long since I've seen you. I missed you!" Charmy shouted.

"Calm down, old friend. It's great seeing you," Knuckles stated.

"If you don't mind…" Espio interrupted, "we should probably go to museum to investigate the artifact disappearances."

"Right!" Vector affirmed, "Chaotix, let's move out!"

* * *

At the museum, multiple GUN troops were protecting the entrance so that no more artifacts get stolen. The Chaotix showed their detective badges to the troops in order to get in. The museum curator was there to guide them to show them the places where the artifacts once sat before stolen.

Looking at the glass that protected the artifacts, there was a circle hole cut out for taking the artifact.

"Hmmm…" Vector thought, "There must be some connection between the artifacts stolen. Otherwise, why would someone steal them at random?"

Knuckles looked around, and then he noticed a small piece of fur on the ground. It was a purplish color and looked like it was from some type on mammal-like Mobian.

"Hey, guys!" Knux shouted, "I found something that may help us with our investigation."

He picked up the fur carefully and showed it to everyone.

"This could be important," Vector announced, "Espio, run a DNA scan on the fur, as well as checking the database for any purple mammal Mobians."

After checking the computer database, Espio was able to find something. "The DNA match to the fur appears to be… Nack the Weasel!"

Knuckles stumbled backward. "How is that possible?! Sonic, Shadow, and I arrested him 2 weeks ago! Also, by the condition he was in after the battle, he shouldn't have been able to escape either way!"

Vector shrugged. "Regardless, we need to find out how to get back the artifacts."

Suddenly, the museum curator stepped in. "If you don't mind, I have an idea on how to find them. Each artifact has a hidden tracer beacon that can transmit its signal when this is activated." He gave Knuckles a small pocket device which reminded him of the Emerald Radar that Professor Gadd had created for Sonic to search for Chaos Emeralds while they were in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Thank you very much, sir," Vector said, "Alright, Chaotix. Looks like we have a new lead. Let's follow that signal!"

* * *

As they rushed toward the point on which the tracer had locked on to, Knuckles traded stories with the Chaotix about what had happened in the last few years.

"So, you're telling me that this fox-girl you are talking about is actually a human changed into a fox?" Espio inquired intently.

"Ooh! Mysterious!" Charmy stated gleefully.

"Evolution of humans into another species," Vector remarked, "Sounds like something out of a science fiction novel, if you ask me."

Coming to a canyon that split in 3 directions, they found in the center of the fork a pile of black devices with blinking red lights.

Knuckles looked at the tracer and the pile of black objects and sighed. "Looks like the trail ends here, but the culprit must have went in one of these three directions."

Suddenly, they heard a voice from above. "Perhaps I can help you."

The 4 heroes looked up to see a bat-like mobian drift down to greet them. She wore a pink and black spy suit that was open at the back to give space for the leathery wings on her back.

"Hello, boys. Long time no see." The bat spoke seductively.

"Rouge," Knuckles said with slight disgust in his tone, "I was expecting you to show up here. Trying to steal the Master Emerald again or something?"

The bat, Rouge, laughed slightly, and then spoke. "Honestly, Knuckles, you think I'm going to do that again? Please. I'm a changed bat. Besides, why would I want to if there's a secret I want to tell you?"

"Hey, isn't she the one girl who was at Sonic's birthday last year?" Vector inquired.

"And she also helped out Sonic when we were trying to take down Metal Sonic a few years ago," Espio added.

Knuckles paused, realizing that the Chaotix had never properly met Rouge. "Guys, this is Rouge the Bat. She's an agent of GUN, but her past makes her seem a bit _sketchy_."

"You're honestly holding that against me? It was one time out of many that your stupid emerald has been stolen or broken!"

"Don't test me, Bat Girl!" Knuckles warned.

Rouge sighed. "Sonic is right. You do have a temper. Anyways, I saw the thief going that direction. I'll show you the way, if you want."

"Why should we have to follow you? We're just fine on our own!"

Vector nudged Knuckles and the Echidna came closer to him. "Dude, we're going to need all the help we can get if we are to stop this artifact thief. Besides, it's not like we have any other options."

Feeling defeated, Knuckles sighed and lowered his head. "Fine. Lead the way, almighty Rouge the Bat."

* * *

As the team walked forward, Knuckles walked ahead alongside Rouge, to make sure the bat wasn't leading them into a trap.

"So, how's everything with Team Dark going?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge paused for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I hear Fang's a good member for your team, and the robots are getting along. And Shadow…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Rouge responded violently.

"Something happened between you two, didn't it?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge sighed. "I learned about it last night. I'm currently on vacation from Team Dark temporarily, so that I can get back into treasure hunting. I found out that Shadow completely disregarded the timeline and could have drastically destroyed or rewritten the space-time continuum. And all that for one girl?!"Rouge threw her hands downward in frustration as the two walked on.

"I don't really know what to think now," Rouge continued. "I thought that Shadow and I… we were… you know. Close."

Knuckles sighed. "Shadow can be a bit of a mixed bag sometimes. Whoever he went back for, if it's to set his life back into proportion, it should be alright with you."

"I guess you're right," Rouge stated. The two continued to walk onward. "Remember when you saved my life on Colony ARK, Knuckles?"

"After you tried to kill me and take my pieces of the Master Emerald? How can I forget? Why do you ask?"

"It's just… ever since that day, I've felt a connection to you. We've had our points where we absolutely can't stand each other, but… my feelings toward you, Knuckles…"

"Hey, guys," Charmy interrupted, "I see the artifacts! But they're set up in some sort of strange order."

The five heroes rushed ahead to find the artifacts assembled to create some sort of strange device. It was cannon-shaped, with one end open and hollow, and several of the artifacts where placed into each other as if they belonged there.

"What is this thing?" Rouge asked.

"It appears to be made of Ancient Echidna technology," Espio stated, "It was possibly created by the Nocturnus Tribe."

"How very clever, Chameleon!" shouted a voice from above. A feminine shadow dropped from the cliff above them, revealing herself. The mobian was purple in color, just like the fur Knuckles found, with a zigzag tail behind her. She was dressed in a brown tank top, boots, gloves, and hat. Her blue eyes showed the aura of a trickster, even more dangerous than Nack, and cleverer.

"I'm surprised you found your way here, mates, but now I can't allow you to leave!" the mobian shouted in her Australian accent.

"Nicolette 'Nic' the Weasel," Rouge growled, "I should have known you would be the one to steal these artifacts!"

"Ah, Rouge, it's so good to see ya. But this time, your treasure hunting days are over!"

"You know her?" Knuckles asked.

"She's a rival treasure hunter who has crossed my path multiple times," Rouge stated, "This time, I'm going to tear that cocky weasel's vocal box out with my bare hands!"

"Geez, I never knew she could get so violent!" Vector said, then turning to Nic, "So, what is this thing, anyways?"

"Well, the client who hired me for this says it's ancient Echidna technology, created back during the time of the Nocturnus Tribe. Apparently, it was built to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to forcefully evolve the early humans of that time into Mobians, and my client wants me to do just that." With that, she activated a button on the device and the cannon began to charge. Then, she jumped off the top of the cannon and proceeded to drop kick Rouge. However, the bat was fast enough to swiftly dodge out of the way.

While the two girls were fighting, Knuckles started to look for a way to turn off the device, but it seemed no use.

"We need to turn this thing off, and fast. Whoever it is that wants the entire human population turned into mobians, his intentions don't seem benign."

Suddenly, he noticed 4 gleaming objects at the bottom of the cannon. Chaos Emeralds!

"Guys, we need to pull out those emeralds! It's the only way to stop the machine!"

Each of the four took a hold of one Chaos Emerald, and simultaneously pulled each of the emeralds out. Because of this, the cannon started to glow brightly as it overloaded.

"You fools overloaded the system! You'll pay for that!" Nic shouted. Just as she said that, Rouge grabbed her, flew up into the air, and kicked her at the cannon, causing it to explode.

"Well, looks like we won't be getting those artifacts back, but I guess that's mission accomplished, boys!" Vector shouted.

Knuckles came over to Rouge, who was flying down from the battle. "That was pretty amazing," Knuckles stated.

"You were rather innovative yourself, you silly Echidna," replied Rouge as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, to which Knuckles' cheeks turned a lot more pink than red.

Suddenly, the heroes heard a rustling in the debris. Out of the carnage came a young human woman with purple hair, who wore the same clothing as Nic. The woman looked into a piece of polished metal from the machine and froze in horror.

"I'm… I'm a human!" she gasped. Rouge responded to this by laughing massively at the newly transformed Nic the Weasel.

After she had stopped laughing, Rouge came up to Nic. "No worries, Nic. I'm sure that GUN can change you back to your annoying Weasel self. Then we can throw you in a holding cell where you'll be with your brother."

Putting some handcuffs on the weasel-turned-human, Rouge took Nic toward GUN base, with Nic kicking and screaming as they left.

As Knuckles and the Chaotix left to get back to Station Square, Vector came up to the Echidna.

"You know, that was some pretty quick thinking back there."

"Thanks, Vector," Knuckles replied, "I guess saving the world is part of my job or something."

"You know, Knuckles…" Espio added, "We're always willing to bring new members into the agency, and we've been good friends with you for a long time."

"No thanks, guys. I'm just fine where I am helping out Sonic. However, give me a call if you ever need my help again. I'm always willing to help."

"Thanks, Knuckles. You're great," Vector stated.

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

* * *

Notes: I find this a huge black sheep from the rest of the stories. Where the previous 2 were about feelings and problems, Knux is just helping out his buds uncover a mystery, and having a bit of romance with Rouge. Okay, so I know that the end of Visions of the Past, I kinda paired Shadow with Rouge, but now it's Knuxouge or something like that. Call me indecisive. I don't care.

I also like the funny twist ending of Nic being turned into a human. If I do put her in another fanfic, I do not intend to keep her this way. Also, for those who are gonna bash on me saying "Oh, you said you didn't read the comics! You lied!", Knuckles has something to say...

**Knux: Shut Up!**

LOLz Sonic X reference. Anyways, I looked up on Sonic wiki for Nic's character, okay? This is my headcanon and I can do what I want. And what I want is 0% flame reviews. -.-


	4. Amy's Story: Love

Same ol' Disclaimers, so little time. Just enjoy the chapter, please.

* * *

**Sonic Legends:**

**Amy's Story: Love**

"Ugh! There has to be something I can get for Sonic!"

Amy wondered around the shopping center wondering what she was supposed to do to get her boyfriend a proper gift. It had been almost 2 months since they had started dating, and the pink hedgehog wanted to get something special for Sonic after their ultimate victory against Eggman, who had vanished since their last battle with him. Normally, Amy was a shopping wiz. She'd helped Scarlette pick out some new clothes after the battle, and had a very good sense of style, but she couldn't find anything to get her blue boyfriend. Sonic never wore clothes, which Amy never understood why male Mobians didn't wear clothes, and didn't want any jewelry or stuff like that. Amy thought of getting Sonic a chili dog, but that would probably spoil and wouldn't last as long.

After wondering around for a while, she saw a familiar face. The rabbit Mobian had brown fur and wore a violet dress and a brown cowboy hat, but her right arm and left leg were discolored and metallic, due to an explosion that caused her to have her arm and leg replaced with robotic limbs.

"Bunnie!" Amy shouted happily to her old friend. Back before Sonic, Amy, and Tails met Knuckles and the others, They used to hang around a group of Mobians who helped them defeat Eggman's evil schemes. Their group was known as the Freedom Fighters, as they defended the freedom of South Island and the other surrounding lands.

Bunnie turned around and greeted Amy in a Western accent. "Howdy, Amy! How've you been?"

"It sure has been a while. How's your arm?"

Bunnie rolled the shoulder of her robotic arm, which moved as smoothly as an organic limb. "Working like a charm. Sonic's Uncle sure is a genius. How is Sonic, anyways? And Tails too."

"The boys have been doing just fine. How's Rotor? He still working on bigger and better inventions?"

Rotor the Walrus had always been the smart guy of the group. He always tried to make inventions to help out the group at any time.

"He's been good. The two of us have been helping out the president with the new security grid. Eggman may be gone, but that doesn't mean we should keep our guard down."

"You're right, Bunnie," Amy stated, then she sighed, "We don't want another repeat of what happened to Sally…"

Bunnie paused and looked at Amy with concern. Back then, it had only been the 6 of them. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Rotor, and their leader, Sally. It had originally been Sally and Sonic who had set up the team, and Amy had joined later after Sonic rescued her on Little Planet. However, Amy could never forgive herself after that one day…

"Listen, what happened to Sally wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was! If I hadn't been so naïve and gone against those Badniks alone, then Sally wouldn't have had to save me and she never would have been captured! It's my fault that she's…" tears streamed down Amy's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. Sally knew that the rest of us had to escape. I was injured, remember?" she looked down at her robotic leg and sighed. "I shouldn't have been reckless. When we came to save you, all I thought of was pounding those robots into dust and saving my teammate. However…" her mind flashed back to the moment. Her leg got caught in one of the Badniks internal systems, and when she had tried to pull her leg out, the robot exploded and she lost her arm and leg.

"Sally's sacrifice saved both of us that day. You can't change the past, Amy, but we all need to try for the future. We need to make a future that Sally would find worth living in, or her sacrifice will be in vain."

Amy looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You… you're right. Thank you, Bunnie."

"Alright. I gotta run. I'll catcha later!"

Bunnie's robotic leg started spouting flames from underneath, and the rabbit Mobian rocketed off in the distance.

Amy sighed. While she had saved the world, she knew that she could never bring Sally back. She remembered how she and Sonic used to have feelings, and she felt guilty now that Sonic was her boyfriend.

Suddenly, she heard a menacing robotic voice. "TARGET: AMY ROSE. OBJECTIVE: CAPTURE AND TRANSPORT TO EGGMAN BASE."

The pink hedgehog turned and stared in horror at the menacing green robot that was in front of her. It was shaped like a dented tin can, with two robotic arms proturding from the front of its body. It's robotic lenses gazed with hate.

"E-100 Alpha!" Amy shouted, running away from the robot. The robot, also known as Zero, chased Amy as she ran. Amy tried to get away, but the robot was too quick and cornered her. In a desperate attempt, she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, smashing it over the robot's head. However, Zero just shook off the blow as if it was nothing and grabbed Amy in its arm.

"Help!" Amy screamed, but it was no use. Zero's body began to rocket into the air, heading toward a strange cloud that looked unlike the rest of them, but Amy knew better. That wasn't a cloud. It was one of Eggman's warships! The robot then flew into a hatch in the battleship and the two disappeared into the gargantuan machine.

* * *

Amy awoke inside a strange cell covered in electric bars. Her arms and legs were also held in place on a table. She tried to escape from her bonds, but it was no use. She looked up, expecting to see Eggman, but instead saw a dark, animal-like shadow.

"Ah, so you have awakened, haven't you? I'm so glad that you're awake for this," the figure said.

"Who are you?! Where's Eggman?" Amy demanded.

The figure chuckled, in a normal I'm-evil-and-want-to-take-over-the-world laugh. "My my, you are a feisty hedgehog, aren't you? Sadly, there's no Robotnik or whatever you call him here right now. He kicked the bucket, remember?"

"Then why do you have all his stuff?"

"Simple scavenging quest for junk I could use. You know, one man's trash is another wolf's treasure. Wouldn't you say, Amy Rose?"

"How… how do you know my name?!"

"Ah… I've been watching you and your boyfriend for quite some time, now. Let's just say… the hero of Mobius is one I intend on taking care of. Personally."

The figure then stepped out of the darkness and revealed his face. At first, Amy thought that it was Fang or some brother or male clone of hers, but the gray and white wolf looked nothing like the Wolf that she was friends with. He also had nearly half his body and face made of metal, and his organic eye had a strange visor over it, like one of the Chaos Scanners Tails made once.

"My name is Magnus the Dark, by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you, madame," the cybernetic wolf showed an evil toothy grin at Amy.

"Now then," Magnus continued, "on to the matter at hand. Your boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog, has protected this world for so long. That fool Eggman has never been able to defeat him. However… I think I am the person who can truly put plans into action.

"You see, it was thanks to me that Eggman was able to roboticize most of the animals in South Island. However, the process only worked on small, primative creatures, not our mighty species or _humans_ of all people." Magnus said the word human with much disgust.

"However, I eventually got the roboticization process correct, and created my new Magnabot line of advanced robots. My first, Magnabot 1, you might recognize, Ms. Rose."

He snapped his fingers, and a robotic brown creature walked in. When the Magnabot walked in, Amy stared in horror. The robot looked like a humanoid squirrel, and it wore what looked like a blue jacket on it. The red robotic eyes glared with hate.

"Sally! You're alive?!" Amy called out. The robot just stared at Amy with soulless eyes while Magnus laughed maniacally.

"So, this is the name of the one who you and your friends lost to Eggman? You truly thought she was dead?! Oh, no, Ms. Rose, I did something far worse to her…"

"You heartless monster! You've taken our friend from us!"

Magnus grinned again, staring at Amy with his robotic eye. "From what I heard, she used to have romantic relations with your Sonic. Soon, I will unleash her and my other Magnabots onto the city. I'll especially be ready to kill your friends along with thousands of lives, leaving the rest to bow down to me! It'll be all the sweeter, to watch your dear Sonic die by the hands of his old friend… and YOU!"

"NO!" Amy screamed, struggling to get out of her bonds.

"Begin the roboticization process!" Magnus ordered, leaving the room. As he left the room, a machine above Amy began to glow intensely.

Amy struggled some more to try to escape, but it was no use. She finally gave up, tears streaming down her face. Was this truly how it ends? Turned into a soulless metallic beast bent on destroying the hedgehog she loved? Was all hope lost?

Amy began to think about her life with Sonic. She thought of when she first met the blue hedgehog on Little Planet, the Blue Blur coming to her rescue after she was captured by Metal Sonic, joining the Freedom Fighters, saving Sonic from his demise, their time dating each other…

Her memories of the man she loved, erased from all time. She couldn't afford to let that happen.

"I won't… let you… take… ME!" Amy shouted, screaming at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, four lights came in her direction, and three emeralds removed themselves from the roboticizer. The 7 Chaos Emeralds swirled around the pink hedgehog as her fur began to glow golden. Breaking free from her bonds, Super Amy stood fueled with determination of stopping Magnus.

Sally spotted Amy escape, and started shooting at the super-powered hedgehog. Amy dodged, breaking free of the bars that held her in the room. She specifically avoided hitting Sally, and focused on breaking every robot that was not a transformed human or Mobian, knowing that regular Badniks would release their animal when destroyed. Sally charged after Amy, however, and began shooting her. She dodged the blasts, but did not expect Sally to catch up. The robotic Mobian held Amy by the throat, choking the hedgehog.

"Sally… please stop this. Remember… remember who you are!" Amy responded, turned normal from the damage.

Just as Amy was about to lose conciousness, Sally suddenly stopped. She loosened her grip on the hedgehog and fell to her knees. "A… Amy…"

"Sally!" Amy cheered, going over to her old friend. The emeralds around the two started acting up, and spun around Sally. Suddenly, the Mobian appeared as she had before, as an organic squirrel Mobian.

"How… how is this possible?" Sally gasped, looking at her reborn organic self.

"The Chaos Emeralds have special powers, alright," Amy marveled, "They can cause the greatest tragedy, or the biggest miracle."

"Amy, I'm so glad to see you!" Sally cheered, "How has the team been? It's been a long time."

"Bunnie and Rotor are alright. They're helping set up defenses for future threats. Eggman kicked the bucket, and Sonic… he's kinda…"

"Don't tell me you finally got him with you. That is so cool, Amy!"

"But… didn't you and Sonic…"

"It was never anything real. Plus, I knew secretly he only has eyes for you. Guess you finally got that thought through his thick head."

"Alright. Now let's go kick that sleazy wolf's butt square into next week!"

Sally and Amy rushed down the hall to confront Magnus. However, when they got there, a big bomb was placed inside the seat of the bridge. A video appeared onscreen with Magnus laughing at them.

"Mwa ha ha! I don't know how you managed to get the Chaos Emeralds, or how you turned Magnabot 1 back into an organic, but I do know you'll be blown to bits with this ship and the entirety of Station Square! Mwa Ha Ha!"

"What do we do?" Sally asked.

Suddenly, Zero appeared behind the two of them. Amy turned to Sally and pulled out her hammer. "I'll handle bolt-brains. You see if you can fly this warship into orbit and out of range of the city!"

She swung her hammer at the robot, but it rebounded off its hard shell. The robot charged, but Amy dodged out of the way. Zero tried to turn around, but it was too late. The robot crashed through the window and fell to its doom.

"There! The ship is out of range," Sally stated, "Now, how do we get off?"

Suddenly, a familiar figure zoomed in through the window. "Need a lift?" Bunnie called, picking up Sally and Amy, the former surprised that her friend was flying with a robotic leg.

As the warship exploded in the distance. Amy, Sally, and Bunnie landed nearby Sonic, Tails, and Rotor, who were incredibly worried. When they landed, Sonic and Amy ran to each other and hugged.

"How did you know we were there?" Amy asked.

"I heard your screams, so I gathered Sonic and Tails to come and help," Bunnie replied.

"You alright, Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked over to Sally, who smiled and nodded, then she turned back to Sonic. "Oh, Sonic, everything is more than alright…"

* * *

Notes: Hooray! New Antagonist! After Visions, I knew that Eggman would not be the only villain for Sonic to defeat. That wouldn't work even if he does come back. So, I created Magnus the Dark, who is, as my friend and I put him, Vezon level crazy. Also for those who pieced it together, yes, he hired Nic to turn the humans into Mobians. As a note, the stories go in a chronological order that isn't like how they appear in the chapter order, but y'know. Whatevs.

The reason this chapter is called Love is Amy is putting the past and Sonic's past love life behind her to protect the one she loves most. Personally, I think that Sonic and Amy are meant for each other, and that Amy doesn't deserve the crap fans give her. Of course, I would, in other dimensions, pair Amy with other characters like Shadow. Like for example an AU fic of Sonic and Tails as a certain armored warrior detective duo. One which I have in a fanfic already... *hint hint* ;)


	5. Scarlett's Story: Home

Thank God, it's finally finished! This chapter definitely took me a while. Why must some stories in this be easy to write and some freakin' impossible?! Anyways, same old disclaimers. Have fun with the chapter.

* * *

**Sonic Legends**

**Scarlett's Story: Home**

"Geez! How the heck do I do this?!"

A gray wolf-like Mobian stood on one side of a giant hall filled with sawblades and lasers. Sweating a bit, the wolf, who looked about in her late teens, stood at the edge of the hall, ready to either run through or flee. However, she knew fleeing wasn't the option.

Suddenly, a voice on an intercom spoke to the gray Mobian. "Your new body is much more faster and stronger than before, plus you have enhanced senses. If all goes well, you'll do fine."

Another voice, this time of a young girl, spoke through the intercom. "I know you can do it, Sis! I believe in you!"

Confidence filled the wolf, as she ran through the laserand saw gauntlet, dodging and clawing through everything in her path. When she reached the end, an elderly general with two differently colored eyes and an orange fox stepped towards her. The fox then ran up and hugged the wolf tightly.

"That was amazing! You're definitely much stronger than before."

"Very well done, cadet," the general stated, "It seems you could become a powerful agent of GUN."

The wolf saluted the general and smiled. Though she had only been used to being a Mobian for two weeks, she seems to get the hang of it all.

She then turned to her sister. "Scarlette, are you sure you don't want to join GUN with me? We'd make a good team."

The fox tilted her head down and twidled her thumbs. "I'm sorry… but, this secret agent stuff is what you've dreamed about, Nat. I just want to live a normal life. I'll still be here to cheer you on, sis!"

The general stepped forward toward the two and shook the wolf's hand. "I see a lot of potential in you, Agent Natalie."

"Please, call me… Fang."

* * *

"Scarlette… Scarlette!"

"Huh?" Scarlette finally came back to reality after phasing out on that memory. The 13 year old human-turned-fox looked over to her sister, Fang. The wolf looked concerned, as if Scarlette was going to lose her memory again right then and there.

"You seemed fazed for a moment. Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Just… visions," Scarlette lied. Their past seemed a very touchy subject to Fang. Scarlette wasn't sure if it was because she had been lost for so long, or something else.

The two were sitting on a bench in Station Square Park. Across the park, they could see Sonic talking to a green hedgehog that looked similar to him. This had been the first time that the two had been with each other since they reunited. Scarlette should have been happy, yet the young fox couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Natalie…" she started, surprising Fang by calling her by her real name, which she hadn't heard in a while, "Do you remember our mother?"

Fang tensed up again, trying to avoid the question, but she finally sighed and looked at her sister. "It's hard to remember her, Scarlette. It was just the two of us surviving all those years. We were just kids on the street, trying to survive in a harsh world where live preys on the weak."

"Is that part of the reason why you agreed to Project Chaos?"

"They ARE good people, Scarlette. I knew that if we joined with them, they'd give us a new chance at life. And we did get that chance…" She looked down at her hands, which had fingerless gloves on them that revealed her claws.

"Your choice was just, Nat. And their choice to help us was just. But, did they really know where we came from? Couldn't they have helped us find their parents?"

Fang paused and sighed. "It's not their battle. Nor is it ours. GUN hopes to eradicate evil from the world and protect Mobius, not to rebuild memories…"

"But, haven't you wanted to know what happened to them? Haven't you wanted to know why we were on the streets for so many years?" Scarlette then stood up and turned to Fang, "Because I do."

The fox began to walk away when her sister called out to her. "Wait… I'll help you. We are sisters, and you're the only family I have now, so I care about you. Just… whatever we do find… let's make sure it doesn't change who we are as people."

Scarlett nodded, and the two dashed toward GUN headquarters.

* * *

Fang started checking the person database on all people on the planet, while Scarlett waited intently for her to finish. After a while of searching, Fang came across two files of brunette haired girls, whose facial appearances looked similar to the sisters.

"Man, I'd almost forgotten what we looked like," Fang murmured. She then searched all information the database had on the two of them. However, a red screen that read "CLASSIFIED!" appeared onscreen.

"Looks like Tower doesn't want us looking into this…" Scarlett stated.

"Drat! There must be some way in!"

"I may be able to help," a voice from behind the Mobians stated. The two turned to see a yellow hedgehog in a light blue dress walk toward them. Something seemed off about the hedgehog, though, as if there was a mysterious aura around her.

"Who are you?" Scarlett asked.

"I am the newest addition to Team Dark. You may call me Rush the Hedgehog," she stated, offering her hand out to Fang.

"Tower never told me we were adding another member to the team…" Fang wondered, as she shook the strange hedgehog's hand.

Rush smiled, which was unusual for a member of Team Dark to be so upbeat and lighthearted. "I was added to the team by Shadow not too long ago. Hopefully, I can help to make a difference in the world."

"So, what can you tell us about our past that GUN intends to keep secret?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't remember much about it, but I do recall Tower looking under your files, which there was a set of coordinates that led somewhere," Rush replied, writing down numbers that were coordinates on a sheet of paper and giving it to Fang.

"So, why are you helping us?" Fang demanded.

"Myself of all people knows how important family is," Rush stated, "I have felt much loss of my family after I learned of my grandfather's demise. And Shadow…" Rush paused for a second, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever connection you have with Shadow, I'm sure it's a strong one," Scarlett smiled at the hedgehog, who grinned back cheerfully. "Now then, we should get to these coordinates. Would you like to come along with us?"

"Sounds like fun. I need to get used to being an agent, anyways."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

* * *

The trio reached the coordinates at a rather fast pace. Like Shadow, Rush was fast and speedy on her feet. The Mobians made it to the spot in no time at all.

When they arrived, they found a broken-down house that looked really old. Swallowing fear, Rush, Scarlett, and Fang walked slowly inside. They checked the surroundings, but after a while realized there was nothing inside the house except old furniture and a few old pictures.

Scarlett looked at one of the pictures. It showed a man and a woman with two young brown-haired children, the bigger of the two looking around 7, and the smaller 3.

Scarlett then paused in shock, and realized the two in the picture were her and Fang!

"Fang, it's… it's us. As children!"

Fang turned to her sister and looked at the picture and stood there dumbfounded as well. She slowly remembered this moment now. She began to remember memories of her mother and father before they went on the streets.

"But… this still doesn't make sense? Why did they disappear?!"

"I think I may be able to answer that question," a voice from the doorway called. The three turned to see Commander Tower, the leader of GUN, standing in the doorway with Shadow next to him.

"Commander Tower! What are you doing here?" Fang asked.

"Same thing you are doing, Agent Natalie. I'm looking back on the past."

"Commander, if you know about our parents, then what happened to them?" Scarlett pleaded.

"Your parents… they were worthy agents of GUN. They helped multiple times against the stir of evil over the years. However, they finally got settled down and started a family.

"However, their life as parents would end soon. An enemy to GUN, who was a mysterious Wolf Mobian with a deep hatred for humans who called himself the Mastermind, sought out and murdered your parents, leaving you two orphaned. Our agents then cornered him at his secret hideout, only to have it self-destruct in an attempt to stop us from gaining the secrets he found. We lost many good men that day, and your parents' murder was never truly solved."

"So that's why you brought us to GUN…"

"That was part of the reason. I did feel responsible for your parents' demises, but I couldn't just take you into our care. Then there was the research project Project Chaos, where we wanted to test a human's connection to the Chaos Emeralds."

"So, you took that chance to bring us to your care," Fang realized.

"I'm sorry you had to find out so suddenly. I should have told you all this before…"

Their conversation was then cut short, as the house began to rumble. A metallic object fell through the roof in front of the group. The robot was shaped like and looked like Shadow, except it had blue markings instead of red and had a blaster on its right arm.

"A Shadow Android!" Shadow shouted, motioning Tower out of the house. "Rush, you need to get out of here too."

"Right!" Rush stated, running out the door as well. This just left Scarlette, Fang, and Shadow to fight the android. Fang drew her dual pistols and shot at the android, but the bullets deflected off its armor. Shadow and Scarlett then launched Chaos Spears, which Scarlett had recently learned how to do because of the chaos energy within her body. The Chaos Spears barely made a dent in the Shadow Android as it charged and knocked Shadow out.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. YOU SHALL FALL," the Shadow Android said in a robotic tone, its chest then opened, revealing a massive cannon that blasted at the sisters. Suddenly, time began to slow down for Scarlett. She had felt this sensation before, when she had faced Metal Shadow in Eggman's base. She dodged the massive beam, and ran toward the Android, hitting it with a spin dash.

"You know nothing of what I can do!" Scarlett growled, absorbing massive amount of energy. She lifted her hands, and a giant energy ball appeared, which she chucked at the Shadow Android. Instantly, the house exploded with massive energy. When the dust settled, Shadow and Fang were standing in the rubble, Shadow slung over Fang's shoulder, while Scarlett lay on the ground, unconcious yet still alive. The Shadow Android, on the other hand, was in pieces.

Fang walked over to her sister, who opened her eyes. "I… am never doing that again," she muttered, standing up and giving a thumbs-up to her sister.

Rush and Tower ran over to the group as the yellow hedgehog took Shadow off Fang's hands. "Shadow, are you alright?"

Shadow coughed slightly, but smiled a bit. "I'm perfectly fine. I just want to know if you are safe."

"Of course. It'd be hard to take me down." Rush smiled at the black hedgehog, which the sisters could tell that Shadow felt very happy around her.

The two looked over at the rubble, realizing that all that was left of their old life had been destroyed. However, they had learned something important about their past; that their parents had died heroes, and their lives would never be forgotten.

Just then, another Shadow Android appeared, this one with green markings. Scarlett and Fang prepared for battle, but the android just stood there. Then, it spoke in a deep robotic tone.

"THE MASTERMIND SENTS HIS REGARDS."

With that, the android flew away, leaving the group greatly surprised.

"The Mastermind…" Tower gasped, "He's alive?"

"If he is, we'll be ready for him," Rush stated with confidence in her voice.

Shadow grunted and smirked at Rush. "Your confidence is uplifting, but you still have much to learn about being an agent, and being a hedgehog… Maria."

"Maria?" Scarlett wondered confusingly, to which Rush chuckled softly. It appeared there was more to this hedgehog then meets the eye.

Fang then walked up to the fox and smiled. "So, do you think we found what we were looking for?"

Scarlett smiled back, and felt that in this moment, she was closer to her sister than ever. "Yes, Fang, I think we did."

* * *

Notes: Well, it's done. At last... Geez, I think this was the hardest to write (well, except Silver's story). Anyways, I always found Fang and Scarlett to be an interesting pair of characters. Heck, they were created due to a theory that Rouge the Bat was once a human. Either way, I do find them very nice OCs and plan to use them a lot more (mostly Scarlett, because I don't really intend on showing that much of Team Dark).

And for those of you who are massively confused about the new hedgehog, Rush, you'll find out soon enough when the next story comes out. ;) Also, the Shadow Androids are working for Magnus, who is the Mastermind. The explosion would explain, though, why half his body is made of metal.


	6. Shadow's Story: Memories

*To tune of All Hail Shadow* "All Hail Disclaimers! Fanfics rise again! Eliminating trolls who so are not your friend! Nothing can stop you now! Flamers can't bring you down! And when there's nothing left to write, you will!" Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Sonic Legends:**

**Shadow's Story: Memories**

Sitting alone in his living quarters at GUN HQ, Shadow felt a rush of depression wash over him. He had been feeling this way ever since he regained his memory during his encounter with his "father", Black Doom. His memories of Maria were just too painful for him, and he wished he had never regained his memory in the first place.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The black hedgehog stood up, sighed deeply, and headed to the door. Two robots, both of red and black color, were at the door. The smaller of the two had a Greek letter Gamma on its shoulder, while the larger had an Omega.

"Gamma? Omega? What are you two doing here?"

"COMMANDER HAS ASSIGNED US A MISSION TO TAKE CARE OF. WE CAME HERE TO TELL YOU." Gamma stated in his usual robotic tone.

Shadow shrugged and turned to go back inside, when Omega stopped him.

"SHADOW, SOMETHING SEEMS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY. WHY DO YOU FEEL THIS WAY?"

Shadow sighed and turned to face Omega. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Good luck on your mission, you two."

After a couple of hours, Shadow decided to take a walk outside. As he entered the mission command room on his way, he found Commander Tower in his seat.

"Good evening, Agent Shadow. I hope you are feeling well today."

Shadow looked around, noticing that no one else was here. "Where are Rouge and Fang?" he inquired, "Are they out as well?"

"Fang is out with her sister for today," Tower stated, "After finally reuniting with her, it's good for her to spend some time away from work and with family."

"Family…" Shadow repeated.

"As for Agent Rouge, she is on temporary leave for personal reasons. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back with a handful of precious gems," Tower chuckled. He then realized how depressed Shadow looked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"You miss her, don't you?"

Shadow paused. He realized that Tower understood his feelings about Maria. Tower had been a good friend of hers 50 years ago when he and Shadow lived on Space Colony ARK.

"I understand what you're going through, Shadow. There isn't a day that goes by where I'm not thinking of Maria. However, you can't let the painful memories of the past rule your life in the present. I was so upset by her death that I wanted to take revenge upon you. Now I see what truly matters, and that is living in today."

"Thank you, Commander," Shadow said before rushing off into the outdoors.

* * *

Shadow rode his motorcycle all around Station Square, until he found a large hill that he remembered standing on when he first met Black Doom. Looking up in the sky, he saw a giant metal satellite flying in space above him. Space Colony ARK. The place of Shadow's birth. Looking up at it brought back more painful memories about Maria.

_If only I had saved you… _the black Hedgehog thought to himself. Suddenly, an energy spear flew past Shadow's head. He turned around to see a black hedgehog that looked exactly like him, except that the color of the markings on his head were orange instead of red.

"Still living in the past, Shadow?" the hedgehog chuckled.

"Who… who are you?!" Shadow demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, Shadow?" the hedgehog chuckled sinisterly, "I'm you, but I'm not you. For name's sake, you may call me Shade."

Shadow instantly got up from his sitting position and got into a fighting stance. "I don't know who you are, or why you look like me, but I will defeat you!" With that, Shadow charged the look-alike head on. However, Shade dodged out of the way of Shadow's punch.

"You never learn, do you?" Shade taunted. He countered with a kick to Shadow's head, knocking the hedgehog to the ground.

Shadow instantly got up, a bit disoriented, and shot a Chaos Spear straight toward Shade, which the hedgehog countered with his own Chaos Spear. Looking around, Shadow realized that if he fought here, innocent people would get hurt.

"You want me, faker? Come get me!" He shouted as he used Chaos Control to warp himself outside the city with Shade in hot pursuit.

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes and realized he was in the middle of a jungle. However, many of the trees looked as if they were burned down, and it looked like a battle-scarred wasteland. He suddenly remembered this place as the place where he and Sonic first battled. The jungle, which was a part of the GUN facility Prison Island, was destroyed by bombs Eggman had placed there.

Shade suddenly appeared next to him. "My my, doesn't this bring back memories."

Shadow turned. "Alright, you fake hedgehog, you should probably start talking before I remove these inhibitor rings to use my full power to kick your…"

"Whoa! No need to be hasty," Shade smirked, "I could probably beat you anyways. Still, it's best you know. I was created by Dr. Eggman after your little 'fall' from ARK. Using your DNA and the data of the Ultimate Life form from his grandfather's research, I became a perfect clone of you, Shadow. I, along with 4 elite Shadow Androids, were tasked with taking over the earth as per the Doctor's orders. However, like you, I rebelled, and now seek to test my strength against the real Shadow."

"That'll be the day, Faker!" Shadow yelled as he charged Shade. His body began to glow with immense power as he ran, charging vast amounts of Chaos energy. Shade realized what he was doing and began to charge as well.

"Chaos… BLAST!" the hedgehogs shouted as two giant explosions enveloped them in massive amounts of Chaos energy. When the energy dissipated, both Shadow and Shade stood facing each other, equally hurt by the other's blast.

"I shall defeat you!" Shade shouted as he pulled out a mysterious green object. A Chaos Emerald!

"Chaos… Control!" he yelled as he used the emerald. Simultaneously, Shadow activated his own Chaos Control, using a Chaos Emerald that he had brought along with him as well. When the two Chaos energies merged, a giant explosion occurred and a time portal opened up out of nowhere, taking both hedgehogs inside.

* * *

"Where… where am I?" Shadow asked. He was in a metal corridor that seemed to be part of some metallic base. When he looked outside the window, he could see Mobius below him. He then realized that he was on the Colony ARK.

"How long ago was this?" Shadow asked, then realized that Shade wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

Walking through the corridor, he suddenly encountered a squadron of GUN troops who proceeded to shoot at him, in which Shadow retaliated with a Chaos Control to escape them.

"Why would GUN be after me?" Shadow thought aloud. Suddenly, he realized when he was. He was back 50 years in the past, to the night when GUN swarmed the ARK and killed Maria.

"There still may be time!" He announced as he skated toward the room where his past self would see Maria for the final time.

Suddenly, Shade appeared, chasing him down the halls shooting Chaos Spears at him. Shadow ignored him as he jetted toward the room. When he reached it, he saw himself within the cryogenic container unit that he was trapped in and taken to Prison Island in for 50 years. To his left, Shadow saw a blonde haired girl standing there, ready to preserve Shadow's past self. Near the girl, there was a GUN trooper ready to shoot.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled. He ran out to her, shooting a Chaos Spear at the GUN trooper to knock him out, but it was too late. The bullet had already fired from the gun. Shadow averted his eyes in agony as he waited for Maria's final breath.

However, when he looked, he saw Shade lying on the ground, and Maria perfectly alright. Shade had used Chaos Control at the last second to save Maria at the cost of his own life.

"Shade!" Shadow shouted, as he ran toward his clone. The hedgehog had been shot in the back, where blood trickled onto his fur. "Why, Shade? Why did you sacrifice yourself to save her?"

Shade chuckled, then cringed slightly in pain. "I did what you would have done. I would have saved my friend. Eggman may have created me for evil, but I knew that this was the right thing to do."

Shade held up his Chaos Emerald and weakly used his Chaos Control ability. Shadow did the same, and the two and Maria teleported off the ARK.

* * *

Back on the remains of Prison Island, Shade and an unconscious Maria lay on the ground. Shadow stood over his clone, sad to see the hedgehog go.

"Shadow, I need to tell you something before I go. The… Shadow Androids. They will come… to defeat… Sonic and you… and take over Mobius. Stay strong. Protect Maria. Make sure there is a future for her… that's… worth… fighting… for." With that, Shade closed his eyes and breathed in one last time.

"Farewell, Shade the Hedgehog," Shadow said, slightly depressed that the one who had saved Maria had perished in doing so.

Shadow then looked to Maria, who was slowly waking up from the whole ordeal. "Shadow?" she said.

Shadow, completely overcome with joy to see his old friend, ran toward Maria with arms open. "Maria! I thought I would never see you again!"

"Shadow…" Maria started. However, she suddenly fell over and fainted. Shadow looked in horror as he realized that Maria's illness, which Shadow had been created to cure her of, was starting to kill her faster than before.

"I will not lose you again, Maria! I shall find a way!" Shadow announced as he used Chaos Control to warp them to GUN HQ.

* * *

Shadow ran as fast as he could to the Mission Command room, where Tower was still sitting down. Tower was instantly surprised to see Maria in Shadow's arms.

"Maria! But… how?"

"I'll explain later, Commander…" Shadow replied, "Right now, there must be some way to save her. My genetics are the only thing that can cure her of her illness. However, we have to use Project Chaos to transfer my DNA into her. It's the only way."

"But Shadow, the side-effects of her transformation…"

"I understand that. I understand how Maria's body will be changed, but I must do something to save her. It's what the Professor wanted me to do." He looked down at Maria. "It's what she'd want me to do."

Tower sighed, but nodded his head. The two of them were able to get Maria to the Project Chaos lab where Shadow gave some of his DNA to the scientists. He then placed her within the chamber to activate the Chaos Energy to fuse her DNA with Shadow's and cure her of the illness that was killing her.

"Please survive, Maria," Shadow pleaded, "Please."

The machines started to activate, bathing Maria within massive amounts of Chaos Energy, which caused her body to fuse with the DNA of Shadow. Her body began to change form. Fur began to grow on her body. Her hair changed into hedgehog spines.

When the transformation was complete, Maria looked different from what she once was. Her body had yellow fur all over, and her ears looked similar to Shadow's. Her yellow spines flowed behind her head like they were her hair. Maria had become a Hedgehog.

Opening her eyes, Maria looked over at Shadow. "Shadow? Where am I?"

"You're safe, Maria," Shadow said, tears of joy welling in his eyes, "We were able to cure you of your illness and bring you here to us. We can be together again."

Maria, happy to see her old friend, ran to Shadow with open arms. "Shadow!"

"Maria!"

Tears streamed from their eyes as they hugged each other, filled with the joy of finally being reunited again.

* * *

Shadow sat in his room alone as he normally did, but this time feeling a joyous feeling that he had family with him after all these years.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Maria stood outside the door frame wearing a new outfit to fit her new hedgehog body. It was similar to the light blue dress that she used to wear, except that she wore white gloves on her hands with white flowers on top of them.

"Shadow," Maria said, "I wanted to thank you for saving me. I am glad that I have you here with me."

"It wasn't just me who saved you," Shadow stated, "I had help from… a good friend. I'm sorry about what I had to do to save you, though."

"As long as I have my closest friend with me, it's all alright," Maria said.

Shadow smiled, and it felt as if it had been 50 years since the last time he truly was happy.

"Plus," she added, "it's kind of cool being a hedgehog."

* * *

Notes: This whole deal takes place before all of the stories, which may not make the best of sense, but it works.

For those who really know me may know, I despise Shadow the Hedgehog (The game, not the character. Why would I write this if I hate Shadow?). I put it lower than Sonic 06 of all things! (it's just my opinion, don't flame me.) It was fine of Shadow's amnesia problem in Heroes because it took the back seat, but in that game it took the wheel. Either way, I _unfortunately_ had to bring up that stupid game because there was no other way around it. Either way, I always found Shadow's struggles with the past great character development (one of many reasons why I hated that game), and so I wanted to finally resolve the conflict to inflict further character development. I wish Maria could show up in future Sonic games, in order to give Shadow more character development, because that conflict pretty much fell off the earth after Shadow the Game (which I hate). I'm sorry about my rant on Shadow the Hedgehog, but I had to get this off my chest.

Also, Maria as a hedgehog! Huwhat?! You heard me right, folks. For those of you who thought Rush from the previous story was mysterious, the fact of the matter is that Maria is Rush! (well, I kinda gave it away at the end of the story, but whatever) I was initially inspired to turn Maria into a hedgehog by the massive amounts of pictures on deviant art of Shadow with Maria as a Hedgehog. I think it works well, considering Fang and Scarlett used to be human. Anyways, I think this notes section has gone on for too long. See you peoples later. Oh, and Zappy... if you're reading this, don't eat bear poop. It never ends well. XD


	7. Silver's Story: Legacy

God, this took forever to make. Anyways, Disclaimers: I do not own Sonic, the fabulous SEGA company, or any of the references to underrated games that are in this fanfic. Anyways, enjoy the show.

* * *

**Sonic Legends**

**Silver's Story: Legacy**

"Future…" Silver murmered. The white-furred hedgehog stared off into the distance thinking about his life. He had slain the fire demon Iblis in the future, but at what cost? He had lost his best friend, Blaze the Cat, in the process. Now that the future had been erased, he should have been deleted from time, yet he was still there. His friends still remembered him, but they could not recall how they knew of the psychokinetic hedgehog. Silver felt like a soul lost in time, where he wouldn't fit into any time.

Suddenly, a flash came from behind the hedgehog. Silver turned to see a hedgehog-shaped green and gold armored figure. The creature pulled up his visor, revealing a familiar face.

"Sonic!" Silver shouted.

The figure, whose face looked like the famous blue hedgehog, looked at Silver, then turned to a strange device. "Lots of Tachyon energy in this area. Hopefully, Zector will be able to get the temporal repair unit here soon. So many dimensional rifts. Geez! It's not even funny!"

"Sonic? Is that you? And why do you look all sci-fi cop-like?"

The armored hedgehog turned in Silver's direction and spoke. "You're referring to me as this dimension's alternate self. I am Zonic, agent of the Dimension Protection Agency. You are Silver, I presume."

"How… how did you know my name?!"

"You have shown up in quite a few dimensions. You see, I come from the dimension known as Mobius Prime, which is tasked with keeping watch over the other dimensions in our area. Within the multiverse, there are an infinite number of worlds, which are in itself split into infinite parallel universes."

"You mean that there are other world's besides Mario's dimension?"

"Ah, yes… THAT incident. This dimension's me has no respect for the delicate balance of the multiverse. Mushroom Kingdom Prime's Zone Cop had too much trouble repairing the dimensional gap. Now, it appears other worlds are being brought into different dimensions as well!"

"My apologies, Zonic. Thankfully, Sonic has learned his lesson."

"I hope so. You should also be weary of your presence. Your presence in this changed timeline may have dangerous effects on the world. You are a being out of your own time, Silver the Hedgehog. Beware the consequences." With that, Zonic activated a device on his belt and a portal appeared in front of him, which he walked through and disappeared.

Silver sat back down and sighed. He is out of his timeline. Blaze was erased from existance because of changing the past, and yet he was still here. Moreover, everyone remembered him, yet they didn't know why, as they should. Silver shouldn't have even existed now, for that matter.

Suddenly, he heard another voice from behind him. "Silver the Hedgehog, I need your help."

Silver turned to see an echidna that looked like Knuckles, only his fur was a dark green color with red highlights in his "hair", that fell in a similar dreadlock formation as Knuckles. He held a silver pocket watch, like what they had in the old times.

"Who… who are you?" Silver asked.

"I am Aeon the Echidna," the strange echidna stated, "I come from 100 years in this future."

"The future…" Silver gasped.

"Yes. Silver, I require your help," Aeon pleaded, "Over 99 years in the future, an ancient evil will be released. It is one who was thought to have been erased from time of old, known as Solaris."

Suddenly, a shock ran through Silver's system. He, Sonic, and Shadow had been able to defeat Solaris in their super forms before time was erased. How could Solaris had survived the ordeal that should have reset history so its incomplete form, Iblis, would never had ravaged Silver's future?!

"In my time, 6 months had passed since the destruction of the world. In the end, Solaris destroyed Mobius and all who lived on the planet. I was the only survivor."

"But… how did you survive the whole ordeal?" Silver asked.

Aeon smiled and held up his pocket watch. "It's an ancient artifact of the Echidnas. It was thought to be lost in time, but was discovered by my great-grandfather, Knuckles. The watch is embued with Chaos energy, allowing it to control the fabric of time itself. With this, we can go to the time where Solaris was released and stop all this carnage from happening!"

"I… I don't know," Silver sighed. What cost could changing the future bring this time? He didn't want to take the chance.

"I understand how you feel, Silver. You care for her, don't you?"

Silver paused and stared at Aeon, who chuckled. "When I used the pocket watch before the planet's destruction, I saw the true origin of Solaris, and the time that was wiped out by your endeavors. You must know that Blaze the Cat is still alive."

"She… she is?!" Silver gasped.

"Yet, she will not remember you. She is of another time now, and you are a being that is out of time. Now, we must act. If we do not, Solaris will destroy our future."

Silver thought and then realized that this is what he must do. "I won't let you down!"

Aeon nodded, then looked down at his pocket watch. The hands on the watch began to spin faster and faster, as time began to speed up around them.

* * *

In a strange cave, two figures that were around the same height as a Mobian but wore silver exosuits walked around slowly.

"Uh, Pelon?" the Mobian on the left stated, "I don't really want to be here right now…"

The other person, who was female, scanned the area and took off her helmet, revealing to be a orange striped cat. "Geez, Volt, you'd be scared of your own shadow in a place like this! Show some backbone!"

The Mobian, Volt, took off his helmet, revealing him to be a bird-like Mobian with cyan feathers. "Just… we normally don't go on missions like this. Why is GUN so interested in this place?"

Pelon turned to her partner. "Don't know, but whatever it is we're here for, we'll finish the job,"

Suddenly, the two heard an explosion, and they saw a dark figure that looked like a hedgehog in the distance.

"Freeze! Agents Pelon the Cat and Volt the Eagle of GUN! Who are you and why are you in this zone?" Pelon shouted, to which the figure laughed maniacally. The hedgehog stepped forward, revealing himself as a crystalline hedgehog that looked like Shadow, only with soul-piercing green eyes and no mouth or nose visible. His fur looked like it was made of rock and was purple and black.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" the figure laughed, shooting an energy spear at Volt.

"Volt, look out!" Pelon yelled, jumping in the way of the energy spear, which impaled her through the chest.

"Pelon!" Volt shouted. The cat fell to the ground, with Volt kneeling next to her, trying to keep her alive.

"Volt… it's alright. This is an agent's duty. To protect those who are in need." She coughed once, knowing that it was the end of her life. "Be strong… for both of us… Aibou…" with that, Pelon breathed in for the final time.

"You… you monster!" Volt stuttered, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining her soon…" the hedgehog stated, preparing another energy spear to impale Volt.

Just then, a large rock surrounded by psychic energy crashed into the dark figure. Silver and Aeon appeared from the enterance of the cave to see their opponent, who Silver gasped in shock at who it was.

"Mephiles?!" Silver remembered this dark enigma all too well. He had tricked Silver into killing Sonic for him as a part of his diabolical plans.

"Hello, Silver the Hedgehog! So, it appears you survived this as well," the hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark, cackled, "It appears you have survived this as well. After its destruction, Solaris was split back into myself and Iblis, which we were both time-locked. That is… until I was able to come to this time period. Now, I shall reunite with Iblis, and we shall lay destruction upon the world!"

"We won't let you get away with this, Mephiles!" Aeon shouted.

"Oh, but I'm just getting started. First, I'll take care of you both!"

Mephiles was about to strike, when a bolt of lightning struck him in the back. The dark creature turned to see Volt, who had electricity streaming down his body.

"You… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

He thrust out his hands, which shot a powerful bolt of lightning at Mephiles. However, the dark entity seemed to phase through it and he charged at Volt. The eagle reached for his weapon, which looked like a futuristic laser, and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, time stopped for everyone except Volt and Aeon. The eagle flew out of the way and shot Mephiles with a laser shot. Mephiles then turned around as he shot multiple Dark Chaos Arrows at the trio. Aeon seemed to lift up off the ground, and Silver realized that the Echidna had sprouted a pair of leathery wings on his back. The three flew around, dodging Mephiles's attacks, until he stopped.

"I don't have time for you. The times stones will soon be in my grasp!" Mephiles cackled, then faded into the ground.

Silver saw as Aeon flew to the ground, in which case his wings folded up behind his back. "Um… why do you have wings?" Silver asked.

"I am one-eighth bat, thus I have small wings that I can use for flying."

"Why are you one-eigh… wait. Rouge… and Knuckles…" Silver was suddenly grossed out that Rouge and Knuckles would eventually be married.

"Don't tell my great-grandparents, okay? It'd make them feel awkward and would erase their son, my father, and myself from existance!"

"Alright. I won't tell," Silver promised, "Anyways, we should go find Mephiles. He said something about the time stones. What could that mean?"

Aeon thought about it for a minute. "Aren't the time stones the sacred stones from Little Planet, which comes near Mobius every year?"

Volt stepped up toward the two of them, shifting his feet a little bit. "Hey, I wanted to thank you guys for saving me. Too bad the same can't be said for Pelon…"

"We're sorry we couldn't save your friend, but at least you're alright," Silver stated, "What's your name, anyways?"

"I am Volt the Eagle, Agent of GUN. My partner and I were sent here to discover some temporal disturbances. I'm guessing that those disturbances were that Mephiles guy."

"Yes. If he succeeds in his plot, all of Mobius will be destroyed. It's up to us to stop him."

"Well, let's go and find these time stones before Mephiles does." Silver and Aeon began to leave when Volt stopped them.

"Wait! I… I want to help you! I won't let Pelon's sacrifice be in vain. Plus…" he then revealed a crystal-like jewel that reminded Silver of the Chaos Emeralds.

"A… a time stone!" Aeon gasped.

"As long as Mephiles doesn't have this, he will fail. Let's go finish the job and take care of this dark evil once and for all!"

Silver and Aeon nodded, and the three ran out of the cave to face Mephiles.

* * *

"Alright. I have GUN HQ keeping the time stone in a safe place. Mephiles won't be able to use it to bring back Iblis any time soon," Volt stated, as the trio waited outside where Mephiles was hiding.

"Okay, we'll have to slip in carefully," Aeon warned, "Mephiles may not know we're coming, but he will not be so easy to defeat."

Silver and Volt nodded, and the three snuck in. The huge tower that seemed to come out of the ground seemed to have created by Mephiles's dark power. The walls were crystalline and purple, similar to the dark entity's skin. Thanks to Silver's telekinetic abilities and Volt and Aeon's wings, the trio were able to reach the top quickly. They looked at the dark hedgehog-like creature, who placed four gems, which were most likely Time Stones, into four slots.

Silver was ready to strike, but Volt stopped him for a second. He then placed a badge on Silver's chest, which glowed with a weird energy.

"This will keep you from being affected by the time flow of my Chrono Shifter," Volt stated, holding up his weird laser weapon.

"Wow. That's pretty cool," Silver announced, amazed by the mysterious time manipulating weapon.

With that, the three jumped out to face Mephiles. The darkness turned to see them and cackled. "Silver. And you have your friends here as well. You saved me the trouble of tracking you down. Now, welcome… to your death!"

Instantly, dark creatures came out of the walls, ceiling, and floor. The dark Mephiles spawn surrounded the three heroes, ready to strike. Silver nodded to Volt, who pressed a button on his Chrono Shifter, just as the monsters swarmed them.

Instantly, time slowed down. The three moved out of the way really fast and used their attacks, which caused the monsters to dissolve. However, more dark creatures respawned, and the trio prepared for battle. Silver plowed through them by telekinetically throwing things at them and launching huge waves of psychic energy. Volt constantly blasted them with lasers, as well as using the tractor beam setting on his Chrono Shifter to throw debris at them, as well as shooting lightning. Aeon, flying around with his wings, swooped down occasionally and punched the Mephiles spawn in the face, which reminded Silver a lot of how Knuckles would do it.

"You really are like your great-grandfather," Silver mused, which Aeon responded by smiling at the hedgehog. The two then got together and Aeon opened his watch, freezing time. Silver then created several psychic spears around the enemies, which stood in place.

"Right on time," Aeon winked, as the spears plunged at the dark spawn, ripping them into dark energy.

The trio then approached Mephiles as the dark hedgehog just laughed. "You're too late, Silver! You may have stalled my plans, but I can now bring Iblis back with the time stones!" He then released a dark explosion which blew the three back, and as the energy returned to him, the three remaining time stones, including the one that was being kept safe, appeared.

"Now, Iblis shall be reborn!" Mephiles cackled, holding the time stones in his hands. Silver thought that all hope would be lost, until…

"I won't let that happen!" shouted a feminine voice. Just then, a fiery spear pierced Mephiles, dispersing him into dark energy. A purple cat jumped onto the tower holding a weird artifact. Behind her was an brown raccoon in a green dress.

"Blaze!" Silver shouted, amazed the familiar cat was here.

"Begone, dark entity of evil!" Blaze the Cat shouted as Mephiles's essance was drawn into the artifact.

When she was finished, she put her knees to the ground and breathed heavily. "I… I did it."

"You… you brought her here?" Silver asked.

Aeon smiled. "I knew that if anyone were to change the future, it would be the two of you."

Silver then walked up to Blaze, who held onto one of the time stones. When he reached out his hand toward her, a surge came out from the time stone, surprising both of them. They began to see images of the adventures they both had been on. Silver realized that this Blaze, though different, was still the same person he knew inside.

Blaze then looked up to the hedgehog, unable to breathe. "S… Silver?"

"Blaze?"

Tears streamed down the cat's eyes as she remembered her old friend. "Silver!"

She hugged Silver very tightly as the two celebrated their joyous reunion. The raccoon that Blaze had come with looked over at the cat confused. "Uh… Blaze, who is this?" she asked in an Austailian accent.

"This… this is an old friend, Marine," Blaze responded, letting go of Silver. The two then turned to Aeon, who smiled at them.

"Thanks to you two, the timeline is back in order, and the future is saved," Aeon stated.

"But, wait, won't you disappear as well?" Silver asked.

Aeon shifted his feet again. "Yeah… about that. I kinda lied. It was because I brought you here that the world was put into balance. If I hadn't brought you here, though, Mephiles would have succeeded and the world would have been destroyed."

"But… but…" Silver looked at the Echidna, partially confused and partially frustrated, "How did you know that you needed to come back and get me?!"

"I have my sources," Aeon stated, while winking at Silver.

"Well, either way, you did a good job of bringing us together to save the world, Aeon," Silver stated.

"Now it's time to head back to the past," the Echidna replied, opening his pocket watch.

"Wait! I would like to come and see Mobius as it was 100 years in the past," Volt stated.

"Well, I think that it is possible for you to come with us," Aeon mused, as if he knew the five heroes were to come together. Time began to move backwards into the past, as the heroes prepared for what journeys came before them as a team.

* * *

Notes: This one freakin took ages to finish. No, it took sega to finish. LOLz. Anywho, I personally like Silver as a character. His powers are cool, he has a rather determined attitude, and he has one of the most awesomest theme songs evah! Love Dreams of an Absolution. Of course, Sil's rep wasn't that good due to 06. As a note, I do not hate 06. I believe it is bad, but it is still not a hateable game. The story, while cheesy and the fact that Elise gets kidnapped over 9000 times, is rather good. Don't flame me, it's just my opinion.

Anyways, it took a lot of brain power to think of ideas for Aeon and Volt. Wanted to have unique characters we haven't seen in a Sonic game before. Thankfully, my work payed off. Volt, while a bit cowardly, is a kind and caring character. And Aeon is awesome times 12! Anyways, that's Sonic Legends for ya. See yall later.

Also, yes, Pelon's name is a reference to one of the minor characters from Blinx 2. Those who would know that is few, but it's still an awesome game to me and does not deserve all the hate the Blinx series gets.


	8. Extra Story: Legends

Hehah! Bet you weren't expecting this, were you? Well, same disclaimers apply. Anyways, let's get into this final chapter...

* * *

**Sonic Legends**

**Extra Story: Legends**

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia stepped off the stage, greeted by their friends as they got there. Amy saw Sonic, running towards him and hugging him.

"Sonic, that was amazing!" she cheered.

"Yeah. Who knew you could play guitar," Silver stated.

Sonic smirked. "I'm a hedgehog of many talents, you know."

He looked out onto the stadium and saw the racers zoom across the track. Sonic's old rival, Jet the Hawk, was out in first place. He still had a bandage on his head from when Sonic's friend, Mario, knocked the bird senseless with his hammer.

Blaze the Cat then came up and stood next to Silver, holding each other's hand.

"Whoa! Silver, I didn't know you knew Blaze!"

The two looked at each other and chuckled. "It's a long story," Silver replied.

"Hey, Sonic, what about the one bad guy that Amy mentioned, Magnus?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. He seems a lot more powerful than Eggman," Amy added.

Sonic looked down at the ground, thinking on what had happened the past few days. Magnus had sent everyone to finish off the team. Mecha Sonic, Egg Robo, Nic the Weasel, E-100 Alpha, and the Shadow Android. He'd orchestrated all of this carnage just to get the heroes of Mobius out of his way…

He then looked at his friends, who he had known for so long, and a new passion burned within him. Together they could win, like they always had.

"No matter what, we will fight evil that attacks Mobius. Together! For our family…"

Tails nodded as Sonic put his hand inward. "For our friends…"

"In the fight for truth…" Knuckles added in.

"The battle of love…" Amy continued.

"To preserve the past…" Shadow joined.

"And to protect the future..." Silver continued.

Scarlette looked at her friends. Though she had only known them a little while, she felt inseparable from them. They had completely brought her into the group with open arms and were true friends.

Scarlette then put her hand into the circle as well. "Together…"

Sonic nodded. "Together…"

"Sonic Heroes!" they all cheered, throwing their hands into the air.

* * *

Notes: Short chapter, I know, but anyways this is the end of Sonic Legends. Through its ups and downs, Sonic has been a fan-favorite for many, including myself, for almost 22 years. Hopefully, his legacy will never die. This is Silveraria Maximum, and I'll see you all... *suddenly, dark portal opens behind Silveraria, dispensing Sonic, Shadow, and Silver* Ah, right on cue. Continue the story!

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stood up, shaken by their mysterious abduction, and looked around the grassy field they were in below a dark sky.

"Hey, where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Last I recall, we were with our friends at Gear Stadium," Shadow recalled.

"Ow! My head hurts!" groaned Silver.

In the distance, the hedgehogs saw a teenaged human, who was dressed in a blue t-shirt and khakis, but also had a black cape draped behind him, and a sword hilt at his waist.

He waved to the hedgehogs with a smile. "Welcome, everyone! It is really good to meet you all."

"Who are you, and how did we get here?!" Shadow demanded.

"Well… how do I explain this? I created your stories that you have all went through. You may call me Max."

"What… what do you mean that? Are you manipulating us?!" Silver asked.

"Well, in a way," Max responded, "I've created your adventure between dimensions and your battle with the Dark Incarnate. In a way, I'm a benign puppetmaster whose only want is a good story." He turned, as if looking at a group of people somewhere else. "Isn't that what we all want?"

"So, what is it you want with us? Fight us? Test us? Throw us into some weird dark dimension?" Sonic asked.

Max shook his head. "No, I just want to chat. You guys have been the heroes of my childhood for quite a long time." He then snickered. "Heroes. That was what first got me into your games, Sonic."

"I… I have a game?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yes. You are quite famous. You were created back nearly 22 years ago by Sega to be their mascot to outdo their rivals, Nintendo, and Mario."

"Me... and Mario… rivals?" Sonic asked, puzzled that his friend from another dimension was his rival.

"It was a different time then, Sonic. Back when video games were risen from the grave by your dear friend Mario. He was truly a savior to the console market," Max sighed, as if remembering, then remembered what he was doing. "Oh, right, this is about you. My apologies."

"So, let me get this straight…" Shadow interrupted, "You were the one who created Magnus and sent him out to get us?"

"Why, of course!" Max stated, messing around with a small white device in a black covering with the logo of an apple on it. The device then emitted the sound of a man's voice shouting "Hey, everybody, it's Chuggaaconroy! Welcome back to more Pokemon Colleseum!", which Max put away quietly, much to the hedgehogs' puzzlement.

"Anyways, since Eggman has left the stories for a while, I thought I new villain would be good for you guys. Don't worry, Egghead will be back."

"But, one thing comes to my mind. Why write this about us?" Silver asked.

"Well, one thing is you guys are famous among my people and I really love your games, good or bad. Well, except Shadow's solo game. Geez, that one was terrible."

"Hey!" Shadow shouted, frustrated at Max's comment.

"Anyways," Max continued, "The world needs heroes like you, Sonic, and that's what I want to give them."

"So…" Sonic stated, smirking a bit, "What new adventures lie in store for us next?"

"Well, I think I'll take a break from writing your stories and focus on other projects, namely Kamen Rider, but you'll be back. Don't you worry. I'm planning a big story with you and Mario and a bunch of other characters."

"Sounds awesome!" Sonic cheered, excited for his next adventure.

"Well, you should be getting back to your world," Max said, as a portal materialized near the hedgehogs. "You won't have any memory of our encounter, though. Anyways, I will see you all soon. I must get to my interwebs."

Silver and Shadow went through the portal back to their world, which Sonic was about to follow, but turned around. "Hey, Max, never stop writing great stories for us."

Max nodded, and waved to the blue hedgehog. "Farewell, Sonic, hero of Mobius."

* * *

Notes (For real this time): Sorry for the fake out, guys, but just wanted to add a non-canon portion explaining why I make these fics. It's because of you all that I love making these. I've made quite a few ficer friends on this website, as well as reading the fics of my closeby ones. I just want to say to you all, thank you. This is Silveraria, signing off.


End file.
